Messaging applications and similar services have become a primary mode of device-to-device communication. Applicant has identified many deficiencies and problems associated with existing messaging applications. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, these identified deficiencies and problems have been solved by developing solutions that are in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.